Take a Bullet
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: He loved her so much...he would do anything for her. Tiva one-shot.


**Just something I thought of while listening to "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**He would risk everything for her. He would take a bullet for her. He would die for her. It was cliché, yes, but it was the damn truth. Over the past five years, Tony DiNozzo had grown to love his partner, Ziva David. He would do anything to protect her.

After everything that had happened between them, Tony knew that he would die for her. And he tried to show her. He tried to talk to her about dying for her, about loving her. Either she didn't listen or she didn't care.

He wanted her to be happy. Tony wanted her to know that. But he was jealous at the same time. She was talking to another man, and Tony knew that she felt something for him. They had been playing the cat and mouse game for so long now. It was just their routine.

After everything, Tony was ready to stop the game and become official. Or, as official as they could become without Gibbs finding out about the relationship. Tony wanted to read the email, see who the mystery man was. He wanted to make sure that the mystery man was not stealing Ziva away from the senior field agent.

When Ziva asked him what he would tell the friend, Tony let his walls down. After all those years of flirting and teasing her, Tony told her flat out what he thought of her. DiNozzo thought that she was priceless; he honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

She had looked at him, surprised, but she smiled. When she left, Tony tried his hardest to read the email. He wanted to make sure that they guy was a good guy, unlike Rivkin. But DiNozzo couldn't hack into her email.

Tony went home that day, lost in thought. He wanted to help her; he wanted to protect her. But he didn't know if she would do the same for him. Sure, she liked him. He was her friend. But would she really be willing to give up her life, like Tony was willing to give up his?

DiNozzo went home and forgot about it. He didn't think about Ziva at all that night; he made sure that he was distracted. He didn't want to over think the situation at all.

The next day, when he went to headquarters, she acted like nothing had happened the day before (well, nothing did happen between them). Tony was just hoping that she would realize that he would take a bullet for her no matter what.

They got a new assignment, and of course they drove together. The car ride to the crime scene was mostly silent, except for the little generic conversation. Tony tried hinting to her that he cared, but she didn't seem to understand.

They were studying the crime scene. Everything seemed to be in order; nothing was out of place. DiNozzo moved away from Ziva to go study something that Gibbs told him to check out. He was by himself for a few minutes when he heard Ziva yelling his name, and then a blast.

The blast was a bomb, no doubt. Tony dropped to the ground, covering his head. He thought about what happened. He thought about Ziva calling his name. She had been yelling for him so that he would not get hurt.

Maybe she loved him just as much as he loved her. Tony got up after recovering from the shock of the blast, and as he stood, he saw Ziva rushing over to him. Her face was filled with worry, and when she stopped in front of him, her eyes searched his own.

"Tony, are you alright?" she whispered, grabbing his hand.

DiNozzo blinked a few times, looking down at her hand before looking back into her eyes. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," he said.

She let go of his hand as soon as Gibbs came, and then left DiNozzo to do what he needed to do. The senior field agent looked down at his hand, still woozy.

He went home after work that night, still thinking about when she called his name. Even though it wasn't much, the fact that she called his name meant that she cared enough. Ziva cared enough about him to make sure that he did not get hurt.

And that made Tony want to take a bullet for her even more. The fact that she cared enough, made the senior field agent care about her more than anything. He would protect her no matter what, whether she loved him or not.


End file.
